Aliens
Aliens is the 6th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 26, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Dr. Gaylord *The Alien Specimen (debut) Plot Dr. Gaylord is holding an alien specimen in his secret lab under the retirement home. But what happens when 200,000,000,000,000,000 aliens are cloned and are trying to take over the retirement home? Story The alien rattled angrily in its cage. "Relax, my precious...this will only hurt for a mere second," said Dr. Gaylord. He stabbed the needle in the alien's butt, and obstracted blood. "This DNA will allow me to clone millions of aliens! And then I'll be the most famous scientist in Bikini Bottom!" But the alien busted out of it's cage, and busted out of the lab. Above the lab, was the Retirement Home. The creature busted in the retirement home, ran through the halls, and kicked open a random resident's door. In the room, SpongeBob and Patrick were fighting over the remote. "It's MINE!!!" said SpongeBob tugging on it. "NO! SHE'S MINE!!" said Patrick tugging on it harder. "NO! IT IS MINE, EARTHLINGS!" said a weird voice. SpongeBob and Patrick turned around to see who it was. There stood the bloodthirsty alien. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, EARTHLINGS!" said the alien as he pointed a laser beam at them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, here TAKE the remote!!! It's yours!!" said SpongeBob. The alien blasted both of them with the laser. They jumped out of the way, and the laser went through the will, hitting the neighbor Charles Dingleberry and killing him. "We draw the line at killing our neighbors!" said SpongeBob. "We're calling..." "Pizza Hut???!!!" said Patrick excitedly jumping up and down. "Not yet," said SpongeBob. "We're calling.....THE MILITARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!! said Patrick. SpongeBob called the military, and helicopters surrounded the retirement home. The alien started sobbing. "PLEASE EARTHLINGS!! DON'T TURN ME IN!! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GO BACK HOME TO MY PLANET! I'M TIRED OF SCIENTISTS RUNNING TESTS ON ME!! PLEASE HIDE ME!!!" he said. SpongeBob sighed. "Fine, get in my closet." But the military was after something much worse. In Dr. Gaylord's lab, he had cloned over 200,000,000,000,000,000 aliens in the lab. They had run loose and taken over the whole building. "Surrender, earthlings. You are now our slaves!!!" said the leader. Helicopters swarmed the building, shooting at the creatures. "Colonel Brony, there's too many of them, Sir!" said Lieutenant Brad. "Just keep shooting boys," he said. "Just keep shooting." Meanwhile, the original alien was hiding in SpongeBob's closet, along with all the other residents of the room. "This is all your fault!!" said Squidward. "My fault? How? I have nothing to do with all those aliens taking over the building!" said SpongeBob. "Check every last room," said the lead alien clone. "Yes sir!" said two other clones. The broke open the door, and searched their room. SpongeBob and friends hid in the closet. "Shhhh....don't move a muscle..." said SpongeBob. The two alien clones, holding lasers, creeped slowly to the closet.........they opened it......and.......BOOM! They shot at them, but missed. Then the original alien jumped on top of them and strangled them to death. "I have defeat the head clone," said the original alien. "That's the only way to stop this." Meanwhile, all of the military had been killed. "WAHAA!!! There's nothing you can do stop us, subjects!! Soon we will rule the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community!!!!" said the lead clone. "Not if I can stop it," said the original alien. "Oh, and what could you possibly do to stop me?" he said. "This," said the alien. He set fire to the building. "CURSES! YOU KNOW ALIENS DECINIGRATE WHENEVER THEY ARE TOUCHED BY FIRE!!!!" said the lead clone. "Yep. See ya!" said the alien. He jumped off the building. All of the alien clones died in the building, but several residents were also killed by the fire. The original alien was unharmed, but had several broken bones from jumping off the building. "That was a dumb idea," said the alien. "Now I have to wait a month for these bandages to come off." "You did the right thing," said SpongeBob. "Thanks to you, the retirement home is safe!" "But there's one thing I don't understand," said Patrick. "What's that?" asked Sandy. "How do we always have fire underwater?" Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014